fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Fairy Tail A
Team Fairy Tail A is one of the two teams of the Fairy Tail Guild participating in the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 5-6 Creation Team Fairy Tail A was created by Fairy Tail's Master, Makarov Dreyar, for the team's participation in the Grand Magic Games, in which each guild had to elect 5 members to represent them as competitors. When Team Natsu returned from training, Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster were chosen by Master as obvious choices, but Lucy Heartfilia and Wendy Marvell were also chosen. When Wendy asked why, Makarov replied it's because the other members hadn't returned from their training yet. Missions Grand Magic Games Preliminaries Team Fairy Tail A participated in the Grand Magic Games' preliminary event, Sky Labyrinth in which they had to be the first eight to reach the battle ground, Domus Flau.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 5-10 *Elfman Strauss joins Team Fairy Tail AFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 10-12 *Team Fairy Tail A passes on to the main event in 8th place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 18-19 Day One Event: Hidden Team Fairy Tail A competes in the first event, "Hidden". Players must find their opposition in a maze of clones, attacking them to gain points whilst avoiding being detected themselves or accidentally attacking clones - which will result in a loss of one point. The participating Mage with the most points at the end of the event, wins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 15-18 *Team Fairy Tail A selects Gray Fullbuster to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 18 *Gray finishes in last -eighth- place, earning Team Fairy Tail A no points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 1Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 14 Battle: Lucy vs. Flare After coming dead-last in the first event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the first battle of day 1, the organizers choose Lucy to compete for Fairy Tail A. *Lucy Heartfilia battles Flare Corona from Team Raven Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 25 *Lucy loses the battle, earning Team Fairy Tail A no points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 17 Day Two Event: Chariot Team Fairy Tail A competes in the second event, "Chariot". Players are to race on top of interconnected chariots with the top points awarded to the first team to reach the goal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 2 *Team Fairy Tail A selects Natsu Dragneel to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 5 *Natsu finishes in sixth place, earning Team Fairy Tail A 2 point.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 18 Battle: Elfman Strauss vs. Bacchus After coming sixth in the second event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the second battle of day 2, the organizers choose Elfman Strauss to compete for Fairy Tail A. *Elfman Strauss battles Bacchus from Team Quatro Cerberus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 15-17 *Elfman wins the battle, earning Team Fairy Tail A 10 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 25-26 *Due to severe injuries after winning this battle, Elfman is replaced by Wendy Marvell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 3 Day Three Event: Pandemonium Team Fairy Tail A competes in the second event, "Pandemonium". Players would kill monsters of different levels to earn points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 7-12 *Team Fairy Tail A selects Erza Scarlet to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 6 *Erza Scarlet finishes the event alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 14-20 Battles & Events *Team Fairy Tail A vs. Grand Magic Games Participants *Hidden *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Flare Corona *Chariot *Elfman Strauss vs. Bacchus References Navigation Category:Factions Category:Fairy Tail members